


bts/txt/2gether rp

by beomsoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomsoo/pseuds/beomsoo
Summary: i don't think i'll keep this post up very long but i enjoy writing but... i love writing in an rp the most 😭 open for info
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

i'd really like to rp bts (taekook), txt (yeonbin or soogyu), or from the thai series, 2gether, with someone. i am willing to talk about a plot and building an au. i usually like more lighter and practical aus like college/kindergarten teacher/bad boy/good boy... cutesy stuff but i also like angsty stuff with feelings and misunderstandings oh wow 😳😳😳

i also really like doing soobin/jungkook if anyone is interested.

i also like smut a lot so preferably if someone would be open to that as well. some kinks i like are bjs, rimming, some dom/sub elements, breathplay, hair pulling, toys, ie. i like playing sub/bottom.

i write 3rd person and lit (a few paragraphs per reply). 

my kkt is tzuyus and my line is sarawatines. you don't have to comment on here, you could also just add me if you want. thank you :]


	2. update

hello i am adding another update to refresh in the works page and see if anyone is interested in rping? all info in first chapter 🥺


End file.
